


I am but a Mere Mortal, Who had the Chance to Walk Among the Gods in the Sky

by hanjizoe08



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Dipper is kidnapped (twice), Little bit of blood, M/M, Multiple Gods, Sadness, Tags to be added, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoe08/pseuds/hanjizoe08
Summary: Dipper Pines is a young noble, living in a small village in what is now modern day Maine. His parents having perished when he was young, he and his siblings are forced to dwell in the house of the abusive Stanford Pines.. an evil noble who only cares about money and power. If worshipping a stupid god is the way to get it, that is exactly what he'll do.But when Dipper and his god whom he is devoted to get a little more than friendly, will Dipper give up his mortal life to forever live among the gods or will he stay with little to nothing, simply to feel peace on the earth where his life began with the hope for a better future?(I suck at summarizing sorry)





	I am but a Mere Mortal, Who had the Chance to Walk Among the Gods in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it so so much, please leave a comment with constructive criticism or just some suggestions for the future of this story.. I apologize if some of the characters are a bit odd but they are my own envisions. Thank you so much for reading again! I'm sorry if it sucks'

Dipper Pines stood tall in front of the full body mirror as the tailor worked quietly, sewing together the fine light blue silks that hung off of his slightly feminine physic. He chewed lightly on his bottom lip as slowly the ceremonial gown was created to perfection; only for him to ever wear.  
It was crafted from the best fabric known to man, silk. The light blue hues that bunched around slightly above his knee caps faded into a dark navy blue, almost black, hanging over his shoulders. Diamond and emeralds where sewn around the neck line, showing off his high noble status for all to see.  
Yes, this was the gown he would wear to his coming of age ceremony. All of the town would gather around as he offered their all mighty God his offering. If the offering was not to their Gods liking, he would have one last time to take a breath of the earthly air; he would be burned alive. Burned by the very god he gave his utmost devotion and belief.  
"All done, Mr. Pines... I hope it is to your humble liking, yes." The woman whispered quietly, knowing that nobles could be extremely erratic when they became upset, yes she had been struck more times than all the stars in the sky.  
Dipper looked up and into the mirror. He had been lost in thought for so long he hadn't even noticed that the gown had been near complete.  
His dark melted chocolate covered orbs stared back at him. His dark brown hair sticking wildly upon his head, curls sticking in Wild directions, though at the same time it almost looked... neat. Intentionally messed up a tad to give the essence of carelessness but at the same time care and delicacy.  
His eyes finally traveled to the finished gown. It was way to short for his liking, but they always where. He hadn't even designed the colors or stitching, the length or the magnificent rocks that where tightly seen in at the top. No he wouldn't have even known where to begin with designing the ceremonial gown. His sister had done it for him.  
"Oh uh... it's beautiful, miss thank you indeed.." Dipper stumbled out awkwardly. He was a noble... but that did not make his social skills adequate. He rarely left his family's manor located out in the forest. As a child, his guardian Ford had never allowed him to play with the other children. They where the wealthiest family for miles, it was simply unheard of for nobles to play with the poor. His sister however had talked their other guardian, Stan, into allowing it when Ford wasn't around.  
"Uh.. here.." Dipper mumbled quietly, reaching for his satchel and pulling out a bag of gold coins and handing it to the tailor.  
"Keep the change." He said slipping the gown off and handing it to the town ecstatic woman to wrap up. The currency located in the bag Dipper had given her was probably more money than she'd seen in her entire life.  
Collecting his belongings and slipping back into his baby blue button up, black khakis, and black over coat, he stepped outside into the crisp Autumn air. Colors littered the dirt roads, trees now almost completely barren.  
The children of peasants ran down the streets, their childish laughter filling the air, while the children of other, but more lowly nobles than Dipper, followed their parents and behaved accordingly as Nobles should.  
He stood taking in the sight of Main Street no longer than a few seconds before a carriage drawn by magnificent horses of pure white mains and dark gray fur approached next to him.  
"Master Pines, I apologize, I am late. Worry not, I will request to speak with the two heads of the household to explain your absence during the beginning of the afternoon worship." The head of the carriage said.. smiling gently at the boy he had escorted since he had been a wee lad.  
"It's alright Frederick.." Dipper replied quietly climbing into the back of the carriage, closing the door that held their families crest.  
The ride into the forest and out to his manor was uneventful. A few bumps here and there but nothing Dipper hadn't gotten used to after his 18 years of life.  
The carriage slowed to a stop outside the massive manor he had called home since he was six years old. He grabbed the wrapped ceremonial gown and climbed out of the carriage, lowering himself onto the solid cement pavement that lead up to grand golden doors that led into the mansion.  
"Here you are, Master Pines." Fredrick stated, scribbling out the last of a note and handing it to Dipper. "You give that to Master Ford now, you hear?" He said. Dipper had a habit of not listening and getting himself into heaps of some trouble by Ford's hand.  
"Yes, thank you." Dipper said offering a small smile before he turned a briskly walked down the pavement, up the stairs, and slipped in between the grand doors.  
The house was quiet.. void of any life. They where all gathered at the Pines personal sanctuary for afternoon worship to their god. Dipper was most certainly late. He hoped this would not anger his god, for he was there only to please him.  
He quickly made his way up the grand stair case and down the main hallways and into his room. He quickly through the package carelessly onto his bed and began stripping down his outfit before swiftly pulling on a golden gown that was not near as special as the ceremonial gown, but he knew the outfit pleased his god.  
He bounded down the stairs quickly like a child on the summer solstice, the day of birth for their god.  
Dipper hurriedly slipped outside through the back door, cursing at the cold, as he ran towards the sanctuary.  
"My, my, my... it seems my sapling is late to my worship.. why is that so?" A voice asked.. Dipper immediately recognizing it. His god. The one he was unpremeditated to speak of by name... if he even had one. His god regularly took interest in him (though he never knew why) and sometimes ever since he was young the god would visit him at night or silently watch him from a far when he was late to ceremonies; unbeknownst to Dipper he was checking his safety. This was the first time he had outright spoken to him during the day.  
His god looked like no mere mortal, no. He was a magnificent deity.. the closest thing to compare him to would be a dragon. But then again... he was much more graceful. He did not seem like an immediate threat.  
His scales shined brilliant yellow and gold, dark brown here and there... a tiny bit of white. His jaws lined with sharp rows of teeth that could tear the world in two if he wished. His tail flicked behind him amusingly, his bones making small clicking sounds against each other as the tail moved to and fro. Dark black talons hanging from his legs mid air as his wings gently seated keeping him air born. But, the most godly thing about him was not his scales that glistened brilliant yellows, nor his sharp talons and his razor blade teeth, nor where it his magnificent thick voice that only seemed to be in your head, heard by no one but you.. the thick echoey voice that could give you dreams filled with pleasantries or dreams filled to the brim with horror. No the most godly thing about him (in Dippers opinion) was his eyes. They resembled that of a humans almost, but held so much more intelligence than a human ever could. They where an icy blue.. but almost seemed to turn into a warm soft ocean like blue when they where alone during the night. To Dipper, his eyes where a symbol for the love of his people. A symbol for his own magnificence and power, but also somehow and symbol for an untold wickedness concealed deep in the god.  
"Sapling? Are you alright?" The god asked as Dipper simply stared at the magnificent creature before him. Not after all these years had he grown used to his presence.  
Dipper quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head respectfully.  
"I apologize, my lord. I was at a ceremonial gown fitting.. but that is not a reason to be late. I humbly apologize for my mistake. I swear I will do better for you, my lord." Dipper said in a steady voice... not allowing his eyes to trail back up towards the god.  
"Ah.. yes. You are of age, aren't you? Do tell, dearest Pinetree, what do you plan to offer your god?" The deity asked.. curious as to what his favorite follower would offer him.  
"I am unsure.. m-my lord. I do not wish to offer you the same materialistic objects that...that all the other villagers have bestowed upon your greatness." Dipper stuttered out truthfully, hoping his unpreparedness would not anger the god.  
The deity, instead of being angered, purred in approval.  
"I shall leave you to your thoughts then, sapling. " his lord mumbled before he simply seemed to drain out of existence.  
Dipper, sensing his absence, lifted his head to where his god once was. Dipper sighed... though he made him nervous, he actually extremely enjoyed his Gods company. He was the one person he talked to outside of his family and servants... naturally life became lonely.  
He stood, dusting the dirt and leaves off his knees, silently thanking whom ever had made his gown short enough it did not touch the ground when he kneeled.  
He continued onto the path toward the sanctuary, even though he was certain the worshipping ritual was over, there was still the Noble blessing. It was not to nice, and it hurt like hell.. it wasn't even in his Gods name, but he and Mabel where still permitted to participate.  
Finally he came upon the sanctuary, his uncles standing outside talking to his sister. Boy oh boy did Ford look mad. He hadn't caught him in his line of sight yet but Dipper knew when he did he would be in big trouble. Wether he an excuse from Frederick or not.  
"MASON SMITH PINES!!" His uncle shouted once he had been spotted. Dipper winced. He had used his real name. No one ever used his real name. No one could bear to use it. He was in for a beating tonight.  
Mabel turned her head sharply, she her eyes set in a glare filled to the brim with tears, but softened once she saw the upset and conflicted look on her brothers face.  
"YOU GET YOUR BRATTY ARSE OVER HERE BOY! RIGHT. NOW." Ford yelled, standing and waiting for his nephew to make his way over to him.  
Dipper reluctantly made his way over to his uncle.. feeling like the vulnerable little boy he had when he had come to live with his uncles at the young age of six.  
Ford had constantly beaten him. He wore the wrong shoes? 30 lashes. Didn't respond fast enough? 35 lashes. It went on and on. Stanley had protected Mabel from the day she had arrived there with her twin to present day now, but he had never protected Dipper.  
Dipper had finally reached his destination. Ford glared at him with anger and hate in his eyes.  
"Boy, what did I tell you about being late? You want to make our all knowing god mad?!" Ford yelled clenching his fists. "You are a disgrace to our family name.. you should have burnt in the same fire that killed your parents. Now get back to the manor and wait in my bed room. I'll be there in a few hours. Don't even think about going anywhere else either, boy!" Ford yelled before he grabbed a now worried Mabel's wrist and drug her into the sanctuary.  
"You gotta learn to be more responsible.. kid.." Stanley mumbled giving Dipper a disapproving head shake before pushing the doors into the sanctuary.  
'No noble blessing?' Dipper though panicking...  
'Oh god. Oh god. He's going to kill me. He'll torture me and murder me' Dipper thought repeatedly as he began to feel his lungs clutch, his threat tighten. Asthma attack.  
His hand grasped and clawed at his chest as he struggled to breath.. tears pouring down his eyes at the entire situation. His parents? Yes he should have dyed with them. A man dies with his family. He doesn't live to tell the tale. That was the job of a coward.  
These thoughts rang In the back of his mind distantly.  
"Sapling?" And all to familiar voice asked. "Sapling."  
Dipper felt something warm wrap around his body. Something gently was placed up against his mouth, but he couldn't let whatever it was in. He couldn't. His Gods presence was probably his mind trying to comfort him in his dying moments. Yes that's what it was. If he opened his mouth, he would feel excruciating pain he was sure.  
* * *  
A door slammed. Huh? Dipper blinked open his eyes. What... what had happened to him?  
"GET YOUR ARSE UP BOY!" Ford screamed.  
Had his god really been there? Or did Ford find him dying outside, and carried him home? Dipper didn't know and wouldn't have time to think about it either as Ford roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Ready to make the rest of the night hell for his nephew.


End file.
